Pressing The Emma Button
by KarenWriter
Summary: A non-stop ringing cell phone, a desperate Swan and a slippery tongue.
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea came to me a few days ago and I wanted to give it a try. I don't know if this have been done already, so just be nice :3

This is a conversation on the phone with Emma and Hook after she presumably purchased a cell phone for him and when she realizes that maybe it was not such a good idea that the Pirate learn the modern use of this technology. Viewed from the side of Emma.

Maybe I'll write a second part of this supposed to be one-shot, but I'm not sure. If you want it, I'll write it just for you guys xD So, let me know! xD

_RE-EDITED by my beta readers: "Justyouraveragewitch" and "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _****This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.**

* * *

**Pressing the Emma Button**

"For God's sake, Killian! Stop calling me!" Emma says angrily as she walks into the police station, holding some papers in her hand.

"Why? Because I'm supposed to be working and not talking to you on the phone," she points out sarcastically.

"No! Don't even think about coming! Don't you understand that I have a lot of work to do here? Jeez!" Emma exclaims, tired and upset as she tosses the papers on her desk.

"... If you come, you're only going to distract me even more," she declares, annoyed.

"Not that way, wise guy!" Emma replies, exasperated.

"You're getting on my nerves, Killian! Stop pressing 'the Emma button', or I'll come to wherever you are and punch you in the face!" she states angrily.

"Is that supposed to get me there faster? I'm not coming to you! It was just a ... uh, never mind," she says, annoyed, as she rolls her eyes and starts pacing again.

"This is not funny! Stop laughing, you idiot!" says Emma, irritated.

"What makes you think I want to hear your 'melodious' voice?" she asks, sarcastically.

"... I cannot turn off the phone because I am the sheriff and someone might need help! And, I have a son and a family who might worry if I turn it off, you crazy pirate!" she explains, pissed off.

"I regret introducing you to the 21st century and giving you that cell phone. I should have followed my gut and given it to Henry," she says, annoyed.

"Listen, Killian, I will say this again slowly and for the last time: Stop. Calling. Me!" she says, pissed off, and hangs up, dropping the phone on the desk.

Emma is heading to a file cabinet when the phone rings again. Emma walks to her desk and grabs the phone.

"Stop calling, you stalker!" she yells at the phone angrily.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I thought it was ... never mind. What's up?" she says as she reassures her mother and puts a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Killian. My phone has rung all day as if the world was ending," she explains as she rolls her eyes.

"Mom? Are you defending him?" she asks.

"Well, I don't care if he likes me a lot!" she says, upset, as she walks around the station.

She's walking to the file cabinet and opening it to put some files in there. "… He has to understand that he can't call me every three minutes!" she exclaims, frustrated.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Mom. I know it was my idea to give him a phone. I don't need you to remind me. I'm pretty aware of that mistake," she says sarcastically and feeling stupid.

The phone beeps.

"Oh, I got another call. Hang on, Mom," she says and leans her head a bit to the side to press a button.

"Sheriff Swan at your service," she offers.

Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Stop calling me, Killian Jones!"

She walks to her desk as she tries to calm down. "Listen. I'm tired, I have a lot of work to do, I've got a teenage son waiting for me at home, a younger brother crying as if he's getting paid for it, and my mother's on the other line. I have no time for a boyfriend bugging me by the phone, got it?"

"... What? What did I say?" she asks, innocently.

"... Did I call you my boyfriend?" she asks again.

"Really? Of everything I said you just paid attention to that?" she asks, sarcastically.

Emma grows ashamed and lowers her gaze as she plays shyly with a pen on her desk. "Oh ... yeah, well ... we've kissed and we're dating ... it's not like you asked me anything, but I just assumed ..."

She doesn't hear anything, except the beep of the phone being hung up.

"Killian? Are you still there?" she asks with a puzzled look.

Emma hangs up the phone. Before she talks to her mom again, she smiles shyly and chuckles a little, realizing that Killian heard all he needed in a day from his Swan. Yep, she's gotten rid of him … finally.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know in the box below! That would be awesome! xD**

**Oh, and let me know if you want to read a second part!**


	2. Chapter 2

OM! I'm so amazed for all the good response to this one-shot! Thank you so much to each one of you: Andria, Guest, unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair, captain swan forever 1984, moni1028 and Luv2read20. You guys made me so happy! xD

And like I promised, here is the second and last part like you guys requested. I'm not sure if it turned out the way I wanted lol Anyway, hope you like this one too. This is more romantic, but still keeps you smiling... hope so lol xD

Remember to leave a review at the end!

_Edited by my sensational beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

* * *

_A few minutes later …_

Emma is sitting at her desk - still doing some paperwork. She turns around in her chair, holding some papers and files on her left hand.

"What the hell?" she yells, surprised, bringing her right hand to her chest.

"Hello, beautiful," Hook greets, smiling flirtatiously, arms folded, his back and foot leaning against the wall.

"You freaked me out! How long have you been there staring at me?" Emma asks him, angrily, rising from her chair, now holding the files in both hands.

"Long enough to have an abundant dose of you, Swan," Hook declares, his tone playful, chuckling and following her around the station.

Emma rolls her eyes and heads to a file cabinet to open it.

"What are you doing here, pirate? I told you I had work to do," she says, annoyed, placing the papers and files in the cabinet - her back to him.

"It'll take just a minute, lass. This can't be done through that 'bloody talking device', though I was informed there are other 'enjoyable activities' that it can be used for," Hook responds, teasingly, moving closer to her slowly, without her knowledge.

Emma rolls her eyes again - as she's reading another file.

"What do you want? Didn't you have enough entertaining me all day with the phone?" she asks him, annoyed, placing the file in its place and closing the cabinet.

Emma is surprised when she turns around only to find herself cornered between the cabinet and Hook, who places a hand on it and looks into her eyes intensely.

"I assure you I have better ways to entertain you, lass," Hook offers, licking his lips seductively.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Get out, Killian," she exclaims, tired, trying to move away unsuccessfully.

"Not yet, lass. You wanted to know why I came here," Hook remains her.

"Let me guess, to piss me off further?" Emma replies, upset and sarcastic.

"Ooh, that was harsh, Swan. I assume you're still a bit upset," Hook points out, playfully.

"Wouldn't you be?" Emma asks him rhetorically, annoyed.

"Why would I be if I'm being visited by a devilishly handsome 'boyfriend' like myself," Hook replies, grinning proudly.

"So, that's why you're here?" Emma asks him, her tone incredulous.

"Aye, love," Hook replies, nodding.

Emma sighs tiredly. "I was just desperate, I wasn't paying attention to what I said, okay?" she clarifies, upset.

"Is it, love? Because I know you meant it," Hook states, raising his eyebrow.

"Really? And how are you so sure?" Emma asks him, sardonically.

"You're an open book, remember? So I know that deep inside of you, Swan, you're dying to make me your boyfriend," Hook assures her, confidently, coming so close to her that his face is maybe two inches from hers.

Emma grows nervous, but disguises it, making a face.

"So I'll save you the trouble of hide and seek excuses," Hook adds.

"Really?" Emma says sarcastically.

"Aye, lass. Although I already know the answer, I still believe in good form," Hook affirms, politely.

Emma notices the look of his face changing gradually - his face growing more serious than playful and his eyes full of love. She holds her breath, her heart beating faster ...

"Emma ... would you like to be my _girlfriend_?" Hook asks her, tenderly.

Emma swallows hard and makes a brief silence before regaining consciousness.

"Will that make you stop calling?" Emma asks him, playfully, a shy smile forming on her face.

"Just answer the question, Swan," Hook says, in a scolding manner - to which they giggle.

"So ... what do you say, love?" Hook asks her again, with a smile.

Emma smiles wider, her eyes are filled with a special glow. "Yeah," she replies, her tone barely above a whisper, trying her best to hide her oversized excitement.

Hook smile and tilts his head toward her, placing a tender kiss to her lips, deepening it when she responds. They pull apart, with their eyes closed and their foreheads together.

"I have to go now ..." Hook whispers - as they both open their eyes - "Unless, this lovely lass wants me to stay," he adds, his tone flirtatious.

"Nice try, Killian. I'll see you later," Emma responds, smiling, pushing lightly his back to the exit - they giggle.

Hook turns around and walks toward the exit as his Swan commands, but gives her a flirty smile and raises his eyebrow before he disappears from her view. Emma smiles and blushes at that simple gesture - like she always does.

Emma shakes her head lightly, pausing the memories of that special moment with her man to return to work - more like an attempt to forget the sensations he always left her with.

Emma turns around to her tasks. She walks to her desk and takes a tower of papers from it. She can barely hold it, but manages to walk a few steps before her phone rings again. She grabs carefully her phone from her right pocket and presses the "Speaker" button to switch to the speakerphone.

"Sheriff Swan" Emma greets.

"_Ahoy, my beautiful girlfriend! Miss me already?_" - Hook's voice is heard on the other side of the line.

"Oh, son of a …!" Emma shouts, annoyed.

Nope, her brand new 'boyfriend' doesn't plan to stop bothering her; not at all.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a review! xD**


End file.
